general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Corinthos (Bryan Craig)
| occupation = Student | title = | residence = 657 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos (father) Carly Corinthos Jacks (mother) Jasper Jacks (step-father) | siblings = Dante Falconeri (paternal half-brother) Michael Corinthos (brother) Kristina Davis (paternal half-sister) Lila McCall (paternal half-sister; deceased) Josslyn Jacks (maternal half-sister) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin (paternal grandfather) Adela Corinthos (paternal grandmother; deceased) John Durant (maternal grandfather; deceased) Bobbie Spencer (maternal grandmother) | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing (paternal half-uncle) Courtney Matthews (paternal half-aunt; deceased) Lucas Jones (maternal adoptive half-uncle) B.J. Jones (maternal adoptive half-aunt; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Spencer Cassadine (paternal first cousin) Molly Lansing (paternal first cousin) | relatives = Jason Morgan (godfather) | color = Gray | color text = Black | species = }} Morgan Stone Corinthos is a character of General Hospital. He was named after Jason Morgan and Stone Cates. Though the character was born onscreen on October 24, 2004, he is now 12 after being diagnosed with Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome . The role was portrayed by George Juarez from December 19th, 2005 to February 20th, 2009 before being recast with Aaron Refvem, who debuted as a pre-teenage Morgan on May 12th, 2009. Character storylines Ric Lansing, the then brother-in-law of Carly Corinthos drugged her and led here to believe they slept together, who soon discovered she was pregnant. Ric marries Elizabeth Webber who is pregnant with his child, but she has a fight with Sonny and suffers from a miscarriage. Blaming his brother for the miscarriage, Ric kidnaps Carly and planned to steal her baby & give it to his wife. Sonny's mob rival, Lorenzo Alcazar, who Carly likes, finds Carly and kidnaps her from Ric. When Sonny finds Alcazar helping Carly give birth, he shoots him but the bullet goes through him and hits Carly in the head as Morgan is born on October 24, 2003. Carly marries Jasper Jacks in April 2007. He and Morgan form a close bond and Jax considers Morgan his own. When his brother Michael is shot, Carly forces Sonny to give up custody of his sons. Carly later eases up and allows Sonny back in her son's life. Morgan is overjoyed to learn of his mother's pregnancy. Morgan learns of Sonny marrying Claudia Zacchara in 2008 November. , Morgan & Sonny uknowingly in a family bonding moment.]] For storyline purposes, Morgan was rapidly aged to 11 in May 2009.Morgan has grown into a thoughtful, helpful boy who loves karate and video games. After Michael returns from his coma, Carly uses Morgan to bring him home to keep Michael away from Claudia and Sonny. Morgan takes a liking to his father's new body guard, Dominic and the two bond over the Yankees. On September 4, 2009 Dominic accompanies Michael and Morgan to the General Hospital Carnival that is being held to raise funds for the Michael Cornithos Foundation. After Edward Quartermaine has a heart attack while driving and crashes his car through the carnival Dominic saves Morgan's life when he pushes him out of the car's path. Josslyn is born on October 29, 2009, when Carly is kidnapped by Claudia. Carly comes home and introduces Morgan to his baby sister but is unable to live with Jax due to him knowing for months that Michael was shot under Claudia's orders. During Thanksgiving 2009, Morgan hooks the two back again. Morgan attends Josslyn's christening on January 29, 2010.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8021/One_Last_Good_Day/ When his father does not show up, Morgan and Michael both become worried. After Dominic is shot by Sonny for being an undercover cop, Michael tells him that Dominic's real name is Detective Dante Falconeri, and that he's their brother. When they go to tell Kristina and Molly about this, Michael ends up revealing that he killed Claudia when Kristina berates their dad for killing his own wife.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8035/No_Mercy/ References Category: General Hospital characters Category:Characters